1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an electronic component device.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are electronic component devices used in various electronic apparatuses. As an example of such an electronic component device, a semiconductor chip is flip-chip connected on a wiring board and sealed by an insulating layer (see e.g., JP-A-2010-147153).
As will be described in the following paragraphs about a preliminary matter, a method for manufacturing an electronic component device includes a step of forming an insulating layer to embed a semiconductor chip in the insulating layer after the semiconductor chip is flip-chip connected on a wiring board.
In the step of forming the insulating layer, the whole of the wiring board is subjected to heat treatment in a state in which the wiring board is vertically asymmetric with respect to a core substrate. Therefore, warping may occur in the wiring board due to thermal stress so that sufficient reliability in connection of the semiconductor chip cannot be obtained.